1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case for a portable hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
There has recently been developed portable hard disk drives which comply with the specifications promulgated by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). PCMCIA disk drives are approximately the size of a very thick credit card and contain an electrical connector at one end which mates with a corresponding connector in a host system. The portable nature of PCMCIA type disk drives allow the user to easily carry and plug the drive into various host computers.
Hard disk drives are susceptible to damage when subjected to excessive shock loads. For example, excessive shock loads may damage the actuator arm assembly or the disk of the drive. The portability of a PCMCIA disk drive increases the likelihood of the drive being subjected to shock. This is particularly true, when the drive is being carried or handled by the user. It would be desirable to protect a portable hard disk drive when the drive is being stored or carried outside of a host computer.